Society:Virginia Capes Squadron
General Overview The Virginia Capes Squadron was founded on December 15th, 2010 by Commodore Daniels and Captain Rogerson. In the context of role play, the squadron is comprised of British captains hailing from the American colonies, primarily Virginia. However, membership is not restricted to North American players. The squadron operates out of Bartica, Guiana and focuses on group PVE combat (for the time being). Membership In general, the squadron is looking for members who: *Know English well enough to clearly communicate with other members of the squadron. *Possess an acceptable level of maturity, people skills, and manners. *Have a general understanding of the Age of Sail (If not, learn quickly; do some research). *Can pull their own weight, enabling them to contribute to the squadron. *Want to have an enjoyable gaming experience with other players! In regards to role play, the squadron prefers members who: *Have a name that is historically suitable (consider colonial culture and social class). *Are either naval officers (men only) or polished privateers (male or female). *Maintain an appearance becoming of a gentleman or lady (doesn't have to be overly fancy). *Keep history in mind when naming or painting a ship (nothing outrageous, please). Role Play Overview: The style of role play that the squadron has adopted does not require one to speak in 18th century mannerisms, but rather aims for the members to play as a character and not just a gamer. However, proper language (no internet lingo/slang/shorthand) is preferred. The squadron's role play does not require elaborate character biographies or backgrounds, nor does it require action reports and the like, however these embellishments would be accepted and enjoyed. History: The Virginia Capes Squadron was established on the fifteenth day of December in the year of our Lord seventeen hundred twenty, for the purpose of defending the interests of the Crown in the New World. The squadron operated primarily in North American waters, using the Chesapeake Bay as a base of operations, until being deployed to Caribbean station in opposition to increased Spanish aggression. The squadron was the product of the efforts of two men, Captains Thomas Daniels and William Rogerson, who believed in a more untraditional approach to naval warfare. In order to relieve the strains put upon His Majesty's Navy, the two men sought to allow privateers of good standing into the squadron alongside the King's officers. Consequently, though the privateers are not held to the same standards of naval officers, they are indeed under the military authority of the squadron's commodore. Structure: The squadron consists of both naval officers and privateers, consequently requiring a unique chain of command. Commodore Daniels, being the senior naval officer and a co-founder, has overall command of the squadron. The second in command, Captain Rogerson, has command of the privateers in the squadron and is responsible for them. The privateers may lobby for their wants and needs through Captain Rogerson. Naval Regulation: The naval officers in the squadron are expected to wear the proper uniform: a blue frock with brass buttons (the rugged duster in the character customization until a naval costume is obtained), a white waistcoat, a white pair of breeches (tight pants), a pair of black leather boots (no cuffs) or officers' shoes, a white officers' shirt and white neckcloth, and a black cocked hat (black trim for junior officers, gold for senior). Naval officers are also expected to paint their ships in accordance with Royal Navy tradition: black hulls with tallow (white or gray) below the waterline, yellow or gold trim and accents, red interiors, plain sails, and a Royal Navy ensign. All ships will be named with the proper prefix "HMS".